


Вампиресса и оборотница

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 09:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19567081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Вампиресса и оборотница

В горле клокотала жажда крови, впиваясь пальцами в землю, Нина ползла за запахом. Она успела укусить лису, но этого недостаточно.  
Как можно тише она выглянула из-за куста. Чутьё не обмануло, лиса и правда сидела на поляне, зализывая рану на лапе.  
Собрав все силы, Нина прыгнула на неё и впилась зубами в тёплое тельце. Лиса знакомо взвизгнула, даже как-то по-человечески, и Нина проснулась.  
В панике она схватилась за шею, ноги, огляделась.  
Но нет: всё то же одеяло, тот же диванчик, тот же заставленный растениями стол.  
Нина щёлкнула пальцами, проверяя силы - всё тоже было в норме.  
Она глубоко вдохнула, но спокойно выдохнуть всё же не вышло. Откинув одеяло, она быстро поднялась к алисиной комнате и постучала.  
Алиса, к счастью, открыла скоро.  
\- Можешь дать мне что-нибудь успокоительное? - умоляюще попросила Нина.  
Алиса кивнула и пошла вниз.

Пока Алиса разбиралась со своими бутыльками, Нина закуталась в одеяло и старалась унять беспокойно бьющееся сердце.  
\- Опять кошмары? - Алиса протянула бутылёк с синей жидкостью и присела рядом.  
Нина мелкими глотками начала пить отвар, помнила как в первый раз вырубилась, выпив залпом.  
\- Угу.  
Алиса вздохнула, но промолчала.  
\- Это какой-то необоснованный страх, я даже не могу понять, откуда это во мне, - прошептала Нина.  
\- В тебе остался страх, что я опасна для тебя, - как бы больно ни было это произносить, Алиса устала умалчивать их проблему. - Ты подсознательно ищешь способ защититься.  
\- Нет! - резко возмутилась Нина. - Я была виновата тогда!  
\- Не была, - спокойно сказала Алиса, - Ты ни капли не виновата, что оказалась там.  
Нина положила руку на её плечо, успокаивающе погладив.  
\- Но ты тоже не виновата, - от нежности в её голосе у Алиса защипало в глазах.  
\- Давай завтра поговорим, - выпалила она и как можно спокойнее встала.  
\- Я не боюсь тебя, - всё же закончила Нина.  
Алиса покраснела то ли от сдерживаемых слёз, то ли от смущения и убежала к себе.


End file.
